Mon frère pas comme ça
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Image : modoromi. "Ma chérie, tu as un frère mais tu ne le savais pas." Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai un grand frère. Je l'ai peut-être idéalisé, j'ai peut-être voulu qu'il soit parfait comme Brad Pitt, mais en le voyant pour de vrai, je me suis dit qu'on avait un long bout de chemin à faire. Et que c'était mieux que tout. Iroha & VY2 Yuuma fraternel.


**A/N : **Joyeux anniversaire, Iroha Nekomura.

Même si je doute sérieusement qu'elles passent par là, je tenais à remercier les auteures australiennes _**Amaryne**_ et **_Sherry-Doll_** parce que grâce à leurs histoires, j'ai réussi à écrire ce truc. Ce truc qui me serrait le coeur chaque jour un peu plus. Merci. Vous êtes incroyables et vos histoires méritent tellement, tellement plus.

***Paru Café**

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid et ses mascottes ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Mon frère pas comme ça  
**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Encore ce souvenir.

Je suis dans mon lit, petite, serrant un chat en chiffon par la queue. Maman, ma maman belle, mais pas ma belle-maman, juste une maman magnifique, s'est penchée sur moi, m'a donné une tasse de lait au miel. J'étais malade, je crois ce jour-là. En tout cas, j'ai cueilli la nouvelle en fixant le visage de Maman, dans un certain brouillard. Le moment était… haché, entrecoupé de sanglots réprimés. Oui, voilà. J'étais malade, ce jour-là. J'avais de la fièvre. Et je sais que de me voir si fragile à ce moment-là, moi qui était solide comme un roc, ça a poussé Maman à me dire la vérité qu'elle me cachait depuis si longtemps.

« Ma chérie, tu as un grand frère mais tu ne le savais pas. »

.

.

.

Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Je veux dire, apprendre qu'un membre de votre famille était porté disparu, et qu'enfin vous pouviez le retrouver ?

.

.

.

Papa n'en a pas parlé avec moi. Je sais, je sais que Maman lui en a parlé après, mais il n'a rien dit après. La vie a continué son cours. Je crois que moi aussi j'ai essayé de reprendre mon cours. Le cours de la vie. Mais c'était difficile de se raccrocher à quelque chose qui a été bouleversé. Et c'est ma famille qui l'a été.

J'étais en cours préparatoire. Il y avait des examens pour repérer les enfants en avance sur leur classe.

J'ai raté le test. Ce qui choquait ma maîtresse, qui exigeait qu'on refasse les examens. Elle me pensait intelligente. Je ne sais pas si je l'étais. J'aimais beaucoup lire, c'est vrai. Je restais le nez plongé dans de gros livres, parfois illustré, parfois pas.

« Elle a lu Kafka, monsieur ! Elle l'a lu et parfaitement compris ! »

Mais je ne suis quand même pas passée dans les classes supérieures. Je me suis ennuyée pendant trois ans.

.

.

.

Mon frère était un revenant.

C'était comme ça que l'appelait mes oncles, mes tantes. « Le revenant. » Comme s'il n'était pas un garçon.

C'est bizarre, les liens familiaux. Je me suis mis à déprécier ces oncles et tantes, qui m'avaient tant gâtée de cadeaux de jouets de bonbons, et me suis rangée inconsciemment du côté de ce frère dont je ne connaissais ni l'âge, ni le nom, ni le visage.

.

.

.

Mais je sais que je rêvais de ce frère. La nuit. Parce que rêver en classe équivalait à se faire gronder. Rêver dans la rue équivalait aux accidents. Rêver pendant mes lectures ou mes jeux me mangeaient trop de temps. Alors la nuit, je rêvais. Comme tout le monde. Je rêvais éveillée, peut-être.

Je rêvais que quand je sortirais de l'étude un soir, il ferait encore jour, mais plus tout à fait, avec le ciel qui oscille entre grumeaux orange-roses et paquets pastel, et j'imaginais que je le verrais. Il serait grand, fort, et gentil. Il ferait de la moto. Et il l'aurait ramenée sa moto. Rien que pour moi.

« Iroha, monte derrière et accroche-toi fort ! »

Je ne me réveillais totalement que quand je ressentais le cuir froid de son blouson contre mon front, le vent caressant mes joues pour mieux les rougir, et son sourire. Toujours son sourire.

.

.

.

A dix ans, j'ai connu partiellement son identité. En faisant le ménage, j'ai trouvé de très vieux papiers d'administration. Ils avaient été sortis récemment. Je soupçonnais ma mère de les avoir cherchés alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Maman est sentimentale à propos des enfants. Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas eue facilement. Et qu'à l'aube de sa quarantaine, elle entamait une deuxième grossesse dangereuse. Je crois qu'elle a voulu sortir les papiers et réellement essayer de le retrouver.

Ce n'était pas un revenant.

C'est Yuuma Kaihatsu.

Il avait vingt-et-un an.

C'était mon frère.

.

.

.

J'ai chipé les papiers et les ai cachés dans mon tiroir à trésors. Durant quatre ans, je les regardais au moins trois fois par mois. J'ai fini par connaître par cœur la moindre virgule de ces feuilles jaunies.

Le père était mon père. Leon avec un point. Leon. Et ça m'avait choquée, parce que mon père s'appelle Leon Capshaw. Et la deuxième chose qui m'avait choquée, c'était aussi le nom de la mère. Mizuki avec un point. Mizuki.

Mizuki pas de nom de famille.

Papa le chuchotait à ma mère, des fois, lors de leurs conversations à voix basse, en anglais, rien que pour me tenir éloignée. Il le chuchotait très vite. Ca ressemblait à « Mizki ». Mizki. Mizki. Comme une pulsation qui colle à la peau.

Leon sans nom et Mizki pas de nom de famille étaient tombés amoureux, du moins, Leon était tombé amoureux. Ils avaient eu un enfant, mais Mizki s'était enfuie, avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Plutôt mourir que de le rendre au papa. Et le papa, il n'avait pas de papiers à l'époque. Il ne servait à rien.

En gros, Mizki s'était servie de lui comme donneur de sperme.

C'est dur à dire.

Comme des morceaux de glace qui restent bloqués dans la gorge.

.

.

.

_Kaihatsu Yuuma, mon frère, comment vis-tu ta vie ?_

_Est-ce que tu manges à ta faim ? As-tu fait des études ? Est-ce que tu as une moto, une voiture, un appartement, une copine, un enfant ?_

_Sais-tu que tu as un père ?_

_Sais-tu que tu as une sœur ?_

Voilà le genre de questions qui cogitaient dans ma petite tête. Et je ne comprenais pas ma propre curiosité. Pourquoi vouloir fourrer mon nez là où il ne faut pas ? C'était un secret de famille. Miki, ma petite sœur, n'avait pas à savoir. Elle ne savait pas qu'un frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas vivait à des kilomètres, peut-être. Et qu'il vivait, c'était ça le plus important.

.

.

.

Il n'avait pas pu être adopté parce que Mizki était toujours officiellement sa mère. Quand il a eu dix-huit ans, il a décidé de prendre _Kaihatsu_, c'était le nom du directeur du premier foyer qui l'avait accueilli.

Preuve qu'il détestait cette mère sans visage.

.

.

.

_« Allô ? »_

Il est resté comme ça pendant un instant, le téléphone en suspens sur l'oreille. Puis, avec un souffle, avec des larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux, Papa a murmuré : « Yuuma ? »

.

.

.

Reprendre contact.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait, Maman. Papa lui avait fait de graves reproches : « Mais pourquoi, Luka !? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est trop tard ! » et Maman répondait calmement, en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux lustrés : « Mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'ai décidé de le faire maintenant, parce que sinon, tu resteras un lâche pour toujours, Leon. »

.

.

.

Alors voilà.

Nous avons repris contact.

Kaihatsu Yuuma, mon grand frère. Onze ans de plus que moi, soit vingt-huit ans. Il est grand, musclé et fort. Gentil, mais il faut chercher cette gentillesse sous le masque triste qui compose son visage.

Il n'a pas eu une bonne vie.

Je me disais- je me disais qu'une méchanceté pareille, ça n'existait que dans les drames exagérés, dans les feuilletons guimauves de Maman. Mais non, c'était vrai. Ca existe toujours.

Mon frère, Yuuma, Kaihatsu Yuuma, il n'avait pas eu une bonne vie.

.

.

.

Je le revois encore. Debout devant la porte. Il hésite à entrer. J'apparais sur le seuil.

Et nos regards se croisent.

C'est bizarre. C'était bizarre, cette sensation à l'époque, c'est toujours maintenant. Voir pour la première fois ce frère tant imaginé, idéalisé peut-être. Lui et ses fringues futuristes. Avec son tuque noir sur la tête. Ses cheveux roses aplatis.

Mais ses yeux.

Ses yeux dorés.

Pas de doute. C'était bien mon frère.

.

.

.

Reprendre contact.

Pour ça, il est venu vivre chez nous.

C'est difficile à faire. A cause des séquelles du traumatisme. Des fois, on lui parle, mais il a les yeux dans le vague. Il est dans la lune.

C'est marrant, cette expression. « Être dans la lune. »

On est un quatuor d'amies au lycée. « Les lunaires », on nous appelle. Parce qu'il y a Aria, Seeu, Yukari et moi. Les chats vivent sous la lune et les lapins sautent pour l'atteindre.

J'ai fini par leur dire, pour Yuuma.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Yukari est venue de plus en plus chez moi.

Elle cherchait une excuse pour le voir.

.

.

.

Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Ce serait égoïste de ma part de vouloir garder ce frère rien que pour moi. Surtout que Yuuma est amorphe. Genre, vraiment amorphe.

Mon père et lui se parlent à peine. Quand mon père lui parle, c'est pour lui faire des reproches. Ma mère lui crie dessus, après. Yuuma, il n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent. Parce que je lui prête mon casque. Il aime bien ma musique.

Mais moi, j'entends. J'entends ce qu'ils se disent.

« Arrête de tout le temps lui crier dessus, Leon ! Il est encore trop fragile ! »

« C'est… C'est une loque humaine, Luka ! Il n'a pas de travail, pas de maison, il n'a aucun diplôme en poche… »

« Tout ce qu'il a, ce sont ces fantômes ! Des coups et des coups et des mauvais traitements, des ballottages de foyer en foyer… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« Réparer tes conneries et assumer ton boulot de père, pour une fois ! »

Et ça s'engueulait jusqu'à une ou deux heures du matin. Ils n'avaient plus de voix. Peut-être qu'ils se serraient fort dans leurs bras.

Moi, je n'avais plus rien à serrer. Le petit chat en chiffon de mon enfance s'est fait boulotter par l'aspirateur dans la cave de longues années plus tôt.

.

.

.

Miki grandit. Yuuma reste ici.

Je ne me sens pas bien à l'intérieur.

Je n'ai même plus mes règles.

.

.

.

Deux ans.

C'est long deux ans.

En tout cas, au bout de deux ans, Aria finit par remarquer mon teint qui pâlit.

« Ca ne va pas, Iro-ro ? »

J'ai juste secoué la tête.

« Tout va très bien. »

Et parce que personne n'est convaincu par mes mensonges, Aria m'invite à sa fête.

« Et si tu venais, Yuuma ? »

« Non merci, mais amuse-toi bien. »

Electrochoc.

C'est la première fois qu'il s'adresse à moi avec un sourire.

Il reste appuyé sur la porte, les bras croisés. Aucune sévérité dans ses yeux. Juste une indulgence amusée. C'est toujours bizarre.

« Tu veux de l'aspirine ? »

Je gémis.

« Mon sauveur. »

Il rit doucement, se penche vers moi et m'offre deux comprimés colorés. Je les avale sans même boire d'eau. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu aurais dû boire de l'eau. C'est un excellent diurétique qui empêche les comas éthyliques. »

A moi de froncer les sourcils.

« J'ai beau être bourrée, je suis pas ivre morte, Yuuma. En conclusion, aide-moi à m'asseoir. »

« Je ne comprends pas la conclusion. »

« Pas besoin de comprendre, exécute-toi. »

« Ca arrive, ça arrive. »

Gentiment, il me soulève par les bras, me fait asseoir à la table de maquillage, défait les lacets de mes bottes que j'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pose les coudes sur le bois, faisant tomber pleins de flacons de divers produits cosmétiques sur le plancher. L'air prend une odeur musquée irrespirable.

Timidement, il pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Trouve-moi une bouteille de démaquillant à la fraise. »

Il ne se plaint jamais.

Qu'a-t-il subi pour être si… **soumis ?**

.

.

.

Je rêve ou il me renifle ?

« Iroha, tu fumes des joints ? »

.

.

.

Au départ, c'est juste parce qu'Aria en avait sorti un.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Et ainsi de suite.

.

.

.

« N'espère même pas me faire la leçon, ducon. Je sais très bien où tu as dérivé. »

.

.

.

Je l'ai blessé.

C'est vrai; il n'a pas eu une bonne vie. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Et je parie que ça lui fout les jetons, notre famille. Ca doit lui foutre les jetons, moi. Je veux dire, de foutre ma vie en l'air comme ça, sciemment, alors que lui il était faible et il a pas pu se défendre contre la vie.

.

.

.

Il veut s'en aller.

Luka le retient. Elle le retient de toutes ses pauvres forces, parce qu'elle n'en a plus beaucoup, plus pour longtemps.

Je me dis, quand je vois sa superbe poitrine dont ni Miki ni moi n'avons hérité, que dans l'un de ces beaux seins se cachent un virus, des cellules blanches qui prolifèrent dans le muscle.

Bordel, cancer.

.

.

.

La vie n'est pas tendre.

C'est des putains de montagnes russes chaque jour. Lumière, noirceur, éblouissante, obscurité. On remonte, on descend. Et ça repart, ça revient, ça continue, encore, encore, jamais ça s'arrête, y a l'alcool, l'école, les colles, cool, coule, encore de l'alcool, cocktail, cocktail Molotov, _cock_- non, _clock_, ou le contraire, coca-cola, coca, coke…

Les mots perdent leur signification, deviennent des syllabes qui ne veulent rien dire.

Yuuma. Miki. Luka. Leon. Yukari. Aria, Yuuma, Yuu, Ma, Ma-man, Man-ger, j'ai faim.

.

.

.

_Faim de quoi_

_au juste._

.

.

.

Je suis qui, déjà ?

.

.

.

Je m'appelle Iroha. J'avais un frère, mais je le savais pas.

Maintenant, je l'ai vu, mais je ne le connais pas.

.

.

.

Du travail.

On en a trouvé, tous les deux.

Je travaille là. C'est encore un petit boulot. Lui c'est sûrement un job définitif.

Éboueur.

Ah.

Au moins il se douche tout de suite une fois rentré. Ça me laisse le temps de me préparer.

Lui préparer à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

.

.

.

Phase terminale du cancer.

Au revoir, Maman.

.

.

.

Diluvienne dans ma tête.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

J'ai vu, pourtant. J'ai vu, les symptômes. J'ai vu, sa souffrance. J'ai vu, ses rires forcés, ses sourires surfaits. J'ai vu, la défaite. J'ai vu, la tristesse. J'ai vu, pourtant.

* * *

Les adultes passent leur temps à se dire, « après tout, peu importe. »

« Une guerre ? Une famine ? Des catastrophes naturelles ? Des maladies incurables ? Des familles brisées ?

Après tout, tant que nous on est heureux, peu importe. »

Je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas heureuse.

.

.

.

J'ai vingt et un an.

.

.

.

« Iroha, je te présente mon petit copain. Akaito, voici Iroha, ma grande sœur. Et Yuuma, mon demi-frère. »

.

.

.

Miki et son copain nous évitent.

Nous aussi on s'évite.

Quand je dis _nous_, je dis Yuuma _et_ moi. L'appartement on le partage à deux. Leon rumine sa tristesse avec Miki.

Des fois j'ai peur pour elle, et j'ai peur pour lui aussi alors je me rue avec Yuuma à mon ancien chez moi. On se fait une orgie de crêpes et de gâteaux et de films à l'eau de rose puis on s'en va. On s'en va. Et toujours à chaque fois, en poussant la porte de l'appartement, je me dis « Mais pourquoi je reste dans cet endroit qui n'est pas chez moi. »

.

.

.

« Il pleut toujours, dans ta tête ? »

Je le regarde, surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'il pleut toujours ? »

« M-mais… De quoi tu parles… »

Il ne me répond pas et m'enserre le corps de ses bras.

Il est tellement grand…

C'est mon frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, Mizki ? »

Nos regards identiques se lèvent vers le ciel.

« C'est personnel. »

Il ne sait pas combien ce refus de communication me blesse.

« Je suis ta sœur, Yuuma. Ce qui te touche me touche. »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu ferais la gueule compatissante. »

« La gueule compatissante ? »

« Tu rentres les épaules, les sourcils qui se tordent comme des essuie-glaces et le regard qui s'embrume d'eau. Ça me dégoûte, cette pitié. »

« J'ai pas pitié de toi. Je suis en colère. »

Et là, j'ai pleuré.  
Lui aussi.

* * *

.

.

.

C'est lui qui est surpris, après. Quand j'ai lancé les procès. Quand j'ai créé l'association qui protège les enfants des foyers.

Quand j'ai hurlé pour faire entendre ma voix, et la sienne.

Nos voix.

* * *

Miki dit maintenant :

« Yuuma et Iroha sont frère et soeur. »

Je me dis :

_Tôt ou tard, tu abandonneras. Tôt ou tard, je ne te pardonnerai plus. Dans une semaine, ou dans vingt ans._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

On ne peut certainement pas combler le fossé qui nous sépare, mais on peut construire des ponts pour se rejoindre.

Ça n'a pas été parfait, je n'ai pas eu ce frère bienveillant et mannequin, tantôt avec la plastique de Brad Pitt tantôt avec le même physique que mon père pendant son âge d'or, mais j'ai eu Kaihatsu Yuuma, mon frère.

Mon frère pas comme ça. Ce frère même pas toi.

Et c'était mieux que tout ce que je pouvais espérer.


End file.
